1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a display apparatus, and more particularly to the mounting structure which fixedly mounts a display panel or a display device on a casing of the display device, for example, a casing of a display apparatus such as a television apparatus or a monitor apparatus in a state that the display panel or the display device is aligned with the casing of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display apparatus such as a monitor apparatus for information processing terminal, a television receiver or the like, a LCD (liquid crystal display) has been popularly used. This type of LCD device visualizes an image by projecting light on an electron image which is formed on the LCD panel. Although there has been known the structure which makes use of an ambient light as a light source for visualization with respect to a miniaturized information processing terminal, to observe a favorable image on a relatively large screen irrespective of a state of the ambient light, there has been adopted the structure in which a backlight unit is mounted on a back surface side of the LCD panel and an illumination light from the backlight unit is irradiated to an electronic image formed on the LCD panel.
The LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device which is used as the display apparatus exhibits the extremely speedy progress. Particularly, the miniaturization, the reduction of thickness and the power saving of the LCD device which are requested along with demands for large-sizing of a screen and the reduction of thickness of the display apparatus are indispensable for the further development of sales market.
Such a LCD device is, in general, configured such that a pair of polarizers are mounted on a light incident side and a light irradiation side of the LCD panel which sandwiches a liquid crystal layer between a pair of light transmitting glass substrates, wherein by modulating a polarized state of linearly polarized light incident on the LCD panel using a liquid crystal layer, an electronic image is displayed as a visualized image. Further, among various display devices, a transmission-type LCD device has been forming a main stream, wherein since the transmission-type LCD device requires the illumination from the back surface side of the LCD panel, a backlight unit forms an indispensable constitutional element.
Further, an OLED (organic electroluminescence display) device which is used as a display apparatus, different from the liquid crystal display device which requires the backlight unit, uses a self-luminous light and hence, the OLED possesses features such as the further reduction of a thickness thereof compared to a thickness of the LCD device and an excellent motion picture display attributed to a wide viewing angle and a rapid response speed. Accordingly, recently, the research and development of the OLED are remarkable and various products which reflect the results of such research and development have been positively proposed in a market.
The OLED device or the display device which exhibits the thin thickness as represented by the OLED device is mounted and fixed in the inside of a casing of a television apparatus or the like, for example, together with a drive circuit device and the like thus constituting a display apparatus.
FIG. 7 is a view for explaining the mounting structure in which the OLED device is mounted on and fixed to a casing of a television receiver or the like as the display device, wherein FIG. 7A is a plan view of an essential part as viewed from a back surface side, and FIG. 7B is a cross-sectional view taken along a line B-B′ in FIG. 7A. As shown in FIG. 7A and FIG. 7B, in mounting and fixing the OLED device PNO in the inside of the casing CBN, an effective display region (a region in which an image is displayed) of the OLED device PNO is aligned with a back surface of an opening window WND which is formed in the casing CBN, and the OLED device PNO is mounted on the casing CBN by allowing both end portions on an upper side and a lower side of the opening window WND to support the OLED device PNO using mounting hooks FOK.
Here, in this type of mounting structure, for example, there has been disclosed a technique which forms a notched portion in a portion of an OLED device and mounts an electronic device in the notched portion in Japanese Patent Laid-open 1998-133816 (patent literature 1). Further, a technique which forms through holes in an OLED device and positions the OLED device by fitting projecting portions of a shield plate into the through holes is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open 2000-046974 (patent literature 2).